Bat Out Of Hell
by Red Lipgloss
Summary: OneShot, MurdocNoodle, Rated for a good reason. Heya guys, here's your early AntiValentine's gift.


**I uploaded this early because I felt like it, beware contains mature themes, but only in the breafest possible nature. I was listening to this song at my Nan's and decided I had to do a fic for it, I think this isreally good for me. But I dunno you decide. Bat out of Hell (c) Meatloaf, and Gorillaz (c) Gorillaz

* * *

**

**Bat Out Of Hell**

_The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling  
Way down in the valley tonight  
There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye  
And a blade shining oh so bright  
There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky  
And a killer's on the bloodshot streets  
And down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising  
Oh I swear I saw a young boy  
Down in the gutter  
He was starting to foam in the heat_

I was blind drunk, I needed to be. I'm a Satanist for fuck's sake and it's Valentine's, what more do I need to say. Jesus, now I've got Avril's stupid song in my head. Anyway I was moping about when some groupie came up to me, wanting to do what a groupie does, and I turn the chick down. Good looker too. I was so sodding mad at myself. But the thing was I didn't want to shag her. Don't know why.

Valentine's Day is a commercial hoohah, chocolates, flowers and teddies. Does that shit affect people like me, the groupie, that bum with an eye patch holding out magazines that no one's going to buy. Nope! Out of sympathy and understanding I toss the bloke a quid and move on.

When I was kid I used Valentine's as an excuse to make people's lives a living hell for one day. People like Sandra Carmel, who had all the boys, my own mates and me included, wrapped around her little finger. She could get anyone to do anything for her, except for Kim, the little Vietnamese girl who hardly spoke a word. When I was 14 I slept with her, she wanted to, don't get me wrong. But the next day she told the school I'd raped her. Needless to say the bitch got me expelled. I moved to another comprehensive, but I skived off so much it didn't really count. Damned If I care though, last I heard of Sandra, she was working as an escort.

You know thinking back that's what probably made me do it, thinking about Sandra, also being drunk helped. But seeing the body afterwards made me puke, for Satan's sake, I live with fucking zombies and I'm puking at the sight of a body. I left the love struck teen in the gutter and ran. They'd be baying for my blood tomorrow, I had tonight to get out.

I took my Winnie back to Kong's car park, as much as I loved her she'd draw to much attention. I knew what to take though. A black hog I brought once and hardly used. Satan, that bike is one heck of a mover. I wanted to leave a note to the guys as well.

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world  
That's pure and good and right  
And wherever you are and wherever you go  
There's always gonna be some light  
But I gotta get out  
I gotta break it out now  
Before the final crack of dawn  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together  
When it's over you know  
We'll both be so alone _

_Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes  
When the night is over  
Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone gone gone  
Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes  
When the day is done  
And the sun goes down  
And the moonlight's shining through  
Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven  
I'll come crawling on back to you _

So I got back and quietly parked my Winniebago. I got out a piece of paper a wrote a note and left it on the table. I headed out, leaving the key in he lock. As I walked over to my bike a ghost slipped out behind me.

"Murdoc?"

I turned around, the ghost wasn't a ghost, but a Noodle, wearing a nightie with a pink dressing gown over the top. She crept out from behind the Geep, I grabbed her wrist.

"Noodle, what are you doing here?" My voice betrayed a hint of nervousness, Noodle stared at me before brining a hand up to my cheek - I swear I shivered as she did that - and brought my head down so she could see me better.

"What is troubling you so bad?" She asked. Was I that damned easy to read?

"Uh ... um ..." Suddenly I found it very hard to talk, Noodle was very, very pretty, standing there with the light from the corridor shining on her face.

"Come, we go to Winnie, you need to relax." Noodle dragged me over to the Winniebago, flung open the door and pushed me onto the sofa. Noodle then went into the kitchen and from my seat I could hear the banging of cupboards and draws.

"You English," came a muffled yell, "so why have you no tea?"

Any other time and I would've found that funny, but the image of the boy in the gutter, red roses floating around him, kept haunting me. His girlfriend or boyfriend, his family, his mates. Oh Satan, what had I done. I didn't realise I was crying until Noodle came in with her substitute for tea and cried out in shock, she put it on the table. and dropped down next to me.

"Murdoc-san, you don't cry!" She said in disbelief. I could understand what she was on about, granted it was just a few tears, but still, I hadn't cried since I was three, when Hannibal beat me up.

Noodle draped her arm around me and I lent my head against her shoulder, and for a while we stayed like that, not saying or doing anything. I stared at the clock, Noodle's hair in my way so I couldn't see the little hand. Looking at the time made me depressed though, so I turned away.

"So are you going to tell me why you upset?" Noodle asked, bringing her head close to mine, close enough for me to smell her scent, I felt safe then, I don't think I've ever felt safe before, It was a new feeling, strange. I felt her tremble, I guess she wasn't feeling safe. I grinned, deciding to change that. I lent forward and kissed her.

I could feel her freeze before she wrapped her arms around me and returned the kiss. We pulled apart, she looked at me then buried herself in my chest.

"You O.K ?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Mmmhh..." She played with my cross, before grinning at me.

"Hey, what's that about!" I stared in amazement as Noodle danced around the room, looking like she had won a thousand quid. I jumped up around after her, trying to catch her. By the time I had caught her, wriggling and squirming, we were both laughing 'til our sides could split. I shot Cortez an apologetic look as he glared down at us, before we continued our game. I looked at Noodle, she looked at me, there was a glint of mischifiness in her eyes and in one fell swoop my cross was gone and headed for the kitchen. I yelled and chassed Noodle, who was loving every minuet of this game unlike Cortez. Until we ended up in the bedroom, where she tripped and landed on my bed. I went after her and pinned her hands down so she couldn't get away.

"You think you'll get away with that?" I laughed.

"Heh ... yup!" She smiled again and we kissed, this time was better, honest and soul-searching.

"I know what you thinking." She said.

"Uh huh...?"

"I want to."

"But your seventeen..."

"It is legal."

I smiled, the old Murdoc coming back, the one who didn't care how old a girl was. I slowly pulled Noodle's dressing gown off, relishing the feel of her skin...

_I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram  
On a silver black phantom bike  
When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry  
And we're all about to see the light  
Nothing ever grows in this rotten old hole  
And everything is stunted and lost  
And nothing really rocks  
And nothing really rolls  
And nothing's ever worth the cost  
And I know that I'm damned if I never get out  
And maybe I'm damned if I do  
But with any other beat I got left in my heart  
You know I'd rather be damned with you  
If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned  
Dancing through the night with you  
If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned  
Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned  
If Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned  
Dancing through the night  
Dancing through the night  
Dancing through the night with you _

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world  
That's pure and good and right  
And wherever you are and wherever you go  
There's always gonna be some light  
But I gotta get out  
I gotta break it out now  
Before the final crack of dawn  
So we gotta make the most of our one night together  
When it's over you know  
We'll both be so alone _

The next morning I woke up to find Noodle next to me, the sunlight showing off her body. I touched her neck to make sure she's real and that this was real. It was and she was, but then so was the boy, and a sense of dread filled me up. I got up slowly so as not to wake her. I put some clothes on and headed into the car park, after making a quick stop off in the Studio Kitchen, I went back into the Winne.

I wrote a new note, which I then put by Noodle's head.

I gave Cortez an affectionate pat as he slept. Then I went out of my Winnie for the last time. I revved up the motorbike and headed out of Kong.

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled to no one in particular as I rode down the hill.

_Like a bat out of hell  
I'll be gone when the morning comes  
When the night is over  
Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone  
Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes  
But when the day is done  
And the sun goes down  
And the moonlight's shining through  
Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven  
I'll come crawling on back to you  
Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven  
I'll come crawling on back to you _

_I can see myself  
Tearing up the road  
Faster than any other boy has ever gone  
And my skin is rough but my soul is ripe  
And no one's gonna stop me now  
I gotta make my escape  
But I can't stop thinking of you  
And I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late  
I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late _

So fast.

I'm going so fast.

Can't think strait.

Can't.

Noodle.

Noodle would love this.

Or hate this.

Don't know.

I'm sorry Noodle.

So sorry.

You'll understand.

AHHHHHH...!

_Then I'm dying on the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike  
And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell  
And the last thing I see is my heart  
Still beating  
Breaking out of my body  
And flying away  
Like a bat out of hell _

So this is where it ends, damn dying hurts. I wish Noodle was here, shit that sounds really sad. But she was so happy, I can see her dancing, smiling, laughing and I've taken that away from her. Hell, she wouldn't want an old geezer like me anyway. But maybe she did, and now I have no time left to be with her. Damn, there I go again.

I can't see properly, my visions blurring and melting, there's a squealing of tyres and a sudden screech. A door slamming, but I can't see anymore. Feet running.

"Oh God!" Is the last thing I hear before my world goes black.

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun  
Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike  
And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell  
And the last thing I see is my heart  
Still beating  
Still beating  
Breaking out of my body and flying away  
Like a bat out of hell  
Like a bat out of hell  
Like a bat out of hell  
Like a bat out of hell  
Like a bat out of hell  
Like a bat out of hell_

When I woke up that morning my surroundings gave me a shock, but as I remembered I smiled.

"Murdoc?" I call, but no reply.

"Murdoc?" I try again. My hand grasps something cold and hard. It is Murdoc's cross, now I am worried. I pull on my clothes and search whole of the Winnie, but no luck. Back in the bedroom I find note.

"Noodle, look in the kitchen cupboard." I read aloud.

So I look.

I find tea and photo album. I look through photo album, I see pictures of Murdoc as child with family, I see pictures of his school, of a girl with curly hair called Sandra, of his friends and of other people, an Asian girl called Kim, a smoking teenager called Harry. I see pictures of his adult friends and I see pictures of, me a lot. And at the very back of album I see red words scribbled on the black paper - "This is the end, I just wanted you to know".

I scream when I realise I lost so much time, I grab Geep keys, and run out door, Cortez follows. I drive the Geep out of Kong, I don't have a licence, but it doesn't matter.

I come to a stop because I don't know where to go. Cortez screeches angrily and flies of into the air, I follow him and soon I see a burning bike, I pray for it not to be Murdoc's, but it is. I come to a sudden stop. I leap out of the Geep.

"Oh God!" I cry, when I see Murdoc. He has slashes and blood all over him. I perform first aid on him, but I could be too late.

I lift him into the Jeep, and I drive back to Kong.

I'm scared, so scared.


End file.
